


Got Somethin' On Yer Face

by Citis



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Jack is a hologram, Light Dom/sub, Like ultra light, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rhys is a big baby, hella light, some mild hurt/comfort in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citis/pseuds/Citis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys shares a secret with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Somethin' On Yer Face

**Author's Note:**

> I went off the skirt idea starrelia had somewhere on their Tumblr. Expanded it and gave Rhys fancy underwear underneath a fancy miniskirt.  
> Originally a non-PWP version, where the PWP portion was an extended cut. Everything is all in one fic.  
> Also originally posted to Tumblr.

Absolutely no one on Helios, not even Vaughn or Yvette, knew about Rhys’ collection of miniskirts. Jack knew, but they were all for Jack -- and just about nothing went unseen by him.

 

There were cameras everywhere, but as Rhys pulled on a thong under his black and yellow skag-leather miniskirt, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing the secret would be safe. Jack wouldn’t broadcast visual of Rhys dressing or being in otherwise intimate positions. And fortunately, Rhys knew the angles several of the cameras on Helios panned, so he was able to buy his current thong without Jack knowing what design it had on the front.

 

Turning to look at the camera in the corner, he gave a smirk, trailing his fingertips teasingly up his leg, stopping at the subtle cut in the side of the skirt. That was all the fun he gave Jack, for now, before he exited his room, entering the adjoined office.

 

Rhys sat in the chair, the one with the dopamine injectors, and got to work. Work consisting mostly of quick scribbles of his signature on papers and distractions from Jack on a monitor specifically for his face.

 

“What’s under the skirt, cupcake?” Jack would constantly ask, earning small smirks from Rhys but otherwise complete silence. “You can’t just leave a guy hangin’.”

 

During his lunch break was when Rhys broke his bout of silence.

 

“You gonna tell me now, princess?” Jack asked, annoyed. “I’ve been waiting all day.”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Rhys stood from the chair, rested his metal hand on the desk heavily, propped a foot on the arm of the chair. “And I suppose you’ve been good enough to see what it is.”

 

Jack stared, mouth slightly hanging. Rhys took this as his cue.

 

The company man made CEO grabbed the zipper at the end of the cut in the skirt, slowly dragging it up, slowly revealing the Hyperion yellow fabric and thin white string hanging on Rhys’ hips. He stopped when the zipper was barely holding the skirt together.

 

Jack whined. “Rhysie, don’t be a tease.”

 

But while Rhys had been confident in the beginning, he was biting his lip now, averting his gaze and entirely embarrassed of the flush on his face. “Maybe -- maybe I should change.”

 

“Go on, babe, you’re beautiful.”

 

Rhys smiled, and glanced at the monitor. He nodded before he went on, pulling the zipper apart and dropping the skirt to the floor. His blush had deepened when the design of the thong was revealed. “Do you like it?”

 

“Yeah, pumpkin, it’s nice. My face on your dick? It’s hot.”

 

Rhys covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. “Good. I’m glad, Jack.”

 

“Except it’d look better on the floor with my actual face on your dick, y’know?”

 

Neither man said anything after, giving Jack more time to talk. “Or I could jack in and jack you off.”

 

“That’s always a good alternative, yeah,” Rhys said. When the cord hovered near his head, he grabbed it and shoved it into his ECHO port.

 

When he slumped into the chair, Jack was already on him -- or as close to on him as he got. He went to undo the buttons on Rhys’ shirt, hoping he got the message to help. Shirt on the floor, and Jack was brushing metal fingers over Rhys’ neck, collarbone, nipples, naval, teasing at the band of the thong.

 

“You remember how this goes, babe, no touching.”

 

Rhys nodded and let out a shaky, breathy gust of air through his nose. He shifted his body so his back was straighter against the chair, closer to the dopamine injectors, his legs drawn up so his booted feet could press into the soft cushions for better leverage. “Yeah, got it, no touching.”

 

Jack dipped the metal hand below the band, barely touching Rhys’ skin as he drew the fingers up to the top, wrapping the hand around Rhys. The metal felt colder on Rhys’ heated flesh than it had earlier. After a few slow strokes from Jack, Rhys was panting. It wasn’t the touch that got him bothered, it was knowing it was _Jack_. Jack was touching him, gently. But in the dead of night, he grieved, because the real Jack was dead and all he had was an AI that he had to try so hard to tell himself was real enough. Real...enough.

 

Rhys felt stray tears fall, and he closed his eyes tight.

 

“Heyyy, Rhysie,” Jack said, his hologram appearing in front of the company man, “hey, look at me.”

 

Rhys opened his eyes and stared at Jack, his brows furrowed, his lips turned to a frown.

 

“Don’t cry, babe. I’m gonna make you feel good.”

 

Rhys nodded again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Make it feel so good I can’t think straight.” He needed that desperately.

 

Jack did just that, getting the pace just right and bending the wrist in the right angles to make it amazing for Rhys.

 

When Rhys managed to disconnect himself from the fact that Jack was a hologram, everything was easier. Easy enough that reaching release didn’t take long, because he was able to think comfortably about Jack in dirty poses.

 

When he came, he shivered, and Jack knew. “I told ya, princess, I’d get you off and you’d like it,” he whispered close to Rhys’ ear. Withdrawing the metal hand, cum dripped off onto the face on the thong.

 

Rhys burst into laughter. “Haha, man, you got something on your face there.”

 

Jack grit his teeth, but ultimately ended up laughing along.

 

This was great, moments like this. All Rhys needed was a version of Jack that had a warm body.

 

One day, soon. He was getting close, and he could taste it.

 

 


End file.
